


Of Diamonds and Sapphires

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Poor Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Just because something is lost doesn't mean you can't be found.Or the one where Peter loses his wedding ring and Tony comforts him.





	Of Diamonds and Sapphires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Hi all. This is a Tumblr prompt from the lovely dollmeatpie. Funny enough, this actually happened to me last week, but I was lucky and my wife was able to find it.
> 
> So, enjoy the tooth rotting fluff and let me know if you like it.

It has to be the Parker luck. Of course he would lose one of his most prized possessions: his wedding ring. The platinum band embedded with diamonds and sapphires was so expensive that he didn’t want to think about it.

Damn it, Peter. What have you done?

He had been sick to his stomach for days now, dreading having to tell Tony once he got home from his trip to Seoul. Peter wanted to cry for the thousandth time, his eyes brimming with tears at the mere thought of Tony’s disappointed, disgusted expression. Self-flagellating for three days can cause one to imagine many different scenarios.

Peter tried to be productive, he really did. He looked all through the penthouse, tearing apart the bedroom, rummaging in the sofa cushions, and even lifting up the kitchen appliances. All of this for naught. The fact that he tried so hard and found nothing made it worse. Where did he put that ring?

Tony was coming home tonight at exactly 9:05 PM if the tracker Tony shared with him was correct. Peter couldn’t breathe.

“KAREN, are you sure you haven’t found footage of me taking off my ring before patrol?” Peter asked his AI for the fifteenth time.

“I’m sorry, Peter. The data I have is still the same,” the AI responded, her voice soothing as always, however, Peter was beyond being soothed and well into panic territory as it was 9:00 and Tony was ahead of schedule.

“Where’s my little boy at?” Tony called from the elevator. His steps sounded like thunder that rumbles before the downpour. He was shaking.

“In the bedroom, Tony,” Peter called back. He sat on the bed, going between fidgeting with the duvet and his cuticles. Looking at his hands just reminded him how bare his ring finger was; he could still see the indentation the ring had left.

Tony walked in the room and set his bag down on the chair in the corner. His sweet smile wasn’t deserved. Peter was really tearing up now. Tony came to stand in front of Peter, pulling him by the nape of the neck for Peter’s face to press against Tony’s stomach. 

“I missed you so much, sweetheart. You know how hard it is for me to be away from you,” Tony said, voice soft and full of adoration. It made a lump form in Peter’s throat, cutting off his air supply. The dam broke.  
Peter began to sob into Tony’s t-shirt, wrapping his arms around Tony’s middle as if the older man was the only thing keeping him from sinking. Tony ran a hand through Peter’s curls to try and comfort him, but that made the boy sob even harder to the point where his whole body was shaking.

“Baby boy, Pete, what’s wrong, honey? Talk to me. You know you can tell me anything,” Tony cajoled, shimmying out of Peter’s hold so he could kneel on the ground to be eye level with Peter. “You’re worrying me, sweetie. Tell me what’s wrong. Did you miss me?”

The boy sniffled and nodded his head. Tony, ever so sweetly and gently, wiped Peter’s tears off his cheeks.

“I missed you, too. Is that what this is all about?” How could Tony be so perfect? Peter didn’t deserve him.

“No…” Peter responded, reaching out to play with the lapel of Tony’s blazer, rubbing his thumb over the rich material. It was blue like the sapphires in his ring.

Tony assessed Peter, studying his face for any type of tell. Peter could never lie, so he decided to speak the truth.

“Promise you won’t be too angry? Promise you won’t hate me?” Peter whimpered, wiping his cheeks as more tears began to fall down.

“Oh, little boy...you know your old man could never hate you. You’re my sweet, angelic boy,” Tony whispered, pressing their foreheads together for a moment before pulling back to look Peter in the eye

Peter took a deep breath, then he took another.

“I...I lost my ring…” the boy confessed, voice hollow. He felt as if he were outside of his body and a stranger was saying it. Speaking the truth out loud made it all too real. He began to sob hysterically.

He was pulled out of his misery by the sound of Tony laughing. 

“What...why is it funny? I lost the ring,” Peter repeated, wiping his eyes and looking at Tony in bewilderment. Abruptly, he was pulled up and into Tony’s embrace. He felt so safe and warm even though he didn’t deserve it.

“Honey, it’s okay. We can get you a new one. You had me really worried there for a second,” Tony said between chuckles.

Peter continued to stare, his face betraying (as it always does) his confusion. “But...why aren’t you mad? It was so expensive…” Wow, Peter, way to stick the knife in deeper.

Tony sighed and tucked Peter’s head beneath his chin. “I hope one day you’ll understand that you are just a man and it is okay to make mistakes. Don’t beat yourself up, Pete. You know I can by you dozens of rings that you can go between,” he reminded, rubbing his hand up and down Peter’s back.

More tears, this time from being overwhelmed by how much his husband loved him

“I love you. We’ll get you another ring and some ice cream. Tomorrow sound good?” Tony asked, tilting Peter’s chin up so they could look each other in the eye.

“I love you. So much.” With that, Peter stood on his toes to kiss his husband hello.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter. Feel free to send prompts, asks, and hate mail <3


End file.
